


Entre Violence et Mort

by AllenKune



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Abusive Parents, Bad Parenting, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: On pouvait passer rapidement à un champ de bataille sanglant à un corps nue étendu sur un reste de cape a cause de lui. Ou c'était pour lui qu'on se retrouver dans cette position, aussi faible et pathétique ? Il n'y avait rien d'imposant à être étendu nu sur des ruines de morts et de sangs.  Une cape d'un mortel vaincu que son père lui avait ordonné la mort , un champ de ruine et de mort que ses mains avaient provoqué et une seule lueur d'espoir sous la forme de son roi. Bien plus légitime que l'homme qui portait le rôle de père.
Relationships: Ares/Thanatos
Kudos: 6





	Entre Violence et Mort

Le désir pouvait prendre plusieurs formes. Un désir n'était qu'un sentiment, aussi bien pure que malsain, quelques chose de passager. Le désir était lui un sentiment qui faisait aussi bien vibré le cœur que le creux des reins, lui était intemporel et éternel. Et le désir relié les choses entre elles pour plus qu'une nuit interdite.

Le désir changeait les choses en profondeur, à moins que le désire ne révèle simplement la vérité ? Arès ne le savait pas, il n'était pas une personne de savante comme sa sœur Athéna ou de poétique comme son frère Apollon. Il était juste lui, ressentant les choses et agissant en conséquence. Il ressentait le désir alors il se pliait a ses demandes. C'était simple et cela lui convenait.

On pouvait passer rapidement à un champ de bataille sanglant à un corps nue étendu sur un reste de cape a cause de lui. Ou c'était pour lui qu'on se retrouver dans cette position, aussi faible et pathétique ? Il n'y avait rien d'imposant à être étendu nu sur des ruines de morts et de sangs. Mais cela semblait bien pour eux. Quoi de mieux qu'un champ de bataille comme lit pour la mort et la soif de sang personnifier ? C'était presque aussi agréable et protecteur que d'être chez son oncle, loin des yeux des autres dieux.

Le principal était qu'il pouvait ressentir le désir sans honte ici, observant le dieu aux yeux bandés glisser sur sa peau avec une bouche trop douce pour quelqu'un comme lui. Des mains agréables qui massaient ses muscles dans un gestes réconfortant qu'on lui avait toujours interdit. C'était tout se qu'il voulait pourtant, un peu de douceur tandis qu'on le touchait comme quelques chose de précieux, d'important.

Dans les mains de la mort, il n'était plus une arme, sa lance dangereuse et impitoyable. Il était juste un amant, une personne. Lui-même? Il ne savait pas, il ne se connaissait qu'à travers les yeux des autres. Une arme, une honte, une injure, un monstre, un être de rage, une plaisanterie, un neveu curieux, une âme perdu, un amant, un dieu. Lequel de ses mots lui correspondait vraiment?

Ares ne le savait pas, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance tant que le plaisir lui faisait battre sa poitrine ou faire fleurir ses drôles de sensations dans son ventre. Le désir lui donné le sentiment d'être important pour quelqu'un, d'être un être a chérir et non plus a combattre. Il n'était pas comme ses frères et sœurs. Il était indomptable, tombant dans la violence comme un animal sauvage mais si quelqu'un prenait le temps de l'apprivoisé, il serait plus fidèle que Cerbère ou n'importe quel chien de chasse d'Artémis.

Il demanderait seulement une récompense de temps en temps, un corps chaud contre lui ou bien une bouche tendre contre ses muscles épuisés. Souvent c'était dans un lit de plume dans le domaine agréable des enfers, protéger entre son oncle et le sommeil. Dans un cocon qui respirer le sentiment d'appartenance, de famille.

Parfois c'était comme aujourd'hui. Une cape d'un mortel vaincu pour son père en quête de sa compagne attendant son retour et l'enfant de Zeus, un champ de ruine et de mort que ses mains avaient provoqué et une seule lueur d'espoir sous la forme de son roi. Bien plus légitime que l'homme qui portait le rôle de père. Il se prosternait sans honte devant lui, le laissant entré au plus profond de son corps, de son esprit. Il n'osait pas le toucher au début, ne voulant pas tacher du sang sale qui le couvrait l'amant magnifique qui se dressait devant lui, ses ailes l'enfermant dans un bouclier de douceur. Mais les choses devenaient plus vif qu'un champ de bataille et leurs mains s'égaraient, se perdaient sur la peau de l'autre et leurs lèvres s'unissaient encore et encore.

C'était sans doute ça le désir, cette chose qui le poussait à toujours êtres près de lui, a être comme son bras armé ou l'ombre de sa présence. Ares était tout se que voulait que Thanatos voulait qu'il soit, il était aussi bien son fidèle chien de chasse que son amant, une ranger de dent le défendant qu'une bouche curieux explorant sa peau parfaite. Il serait juste lui ou une réplique de tout se qu'il aime. Il serait l'incarnation de son désir, tant qu'il lui permettait d'être a ses coté.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lut ! J'adore vraiment écrit sur se fandom et j'espère pouvoir écrire de nouvelle histoires bientôt ! En attendant je vous laisse avec mes deux gros projets [ Coeur Mécanique ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698392) et [ Meurtre à Lonewood ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750107)


End file.
